


Not Going To Give Up On You [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Mind Control, Protective Tony Stark, Slash or Pre Slash, SteveTonySeptember, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve has been mind-controlled and Tony is trying to reach him. He is not going to give up of Steve.





	Not Going To Give Up On You [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Mind Control” [B5]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of any other way of conveying mind control than red eyes :/
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
